seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 29
Balthazar smoked his cigarette, and walked alongside the marine, while reading the report. "Look... I'm having problems believing Masatoshi, the goodie two shoes of the marines, and the Sensational 6 are what you describe them. You know, Masatoshi always refused to drink alcohol at parties, always citing it as improper of a marine. Hell, the Sensational 6 members are beloved by children, for being weird and quirky but also kind and strong. So... To hear them be described as psychopaths... That's the kind of stuff that even skeptics of the marines being a little much to swallow. "Sir, I understand... But it's all true." "Give me a reason." "I'll give you one." A female marine saluted, and Balthazar noticed her black eye. Balthazar walked up to her, and stared at her, straight in the face. "Mam, do you think a black eye will make me believe you?" "It's not the black eye I want you to look at sir. Look at my eyes." Balthazar looks in them, and he stares at her. After a while, he stops, and walks away. He drops his cigarette, and stomps on it. "I really hate it when I'm wrong." - The Sensational 6 members are all chained up by Seastone chains, with Nivik trying to free himself, but his struggling only become weaker. Merlyn, staring at the ceiling, mumbles to himself. "I'll teach her to hit me... She will get what's coming to her..." Howard, becomes furious at the two and yells. "SHUT IT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! THOSE BASTARDS HAVE TOLD HQ ABOUT US, AND WE'RE SCREWED!" Calvin, nearly freaks Out, and is heavily sweating. "You... You sure?" "OF COURSE! If Masatoshi won, he would have killed us... And if the pirates wanted too, they could have destroyed this place. Meaning... Masatoshi is dead." "What about Baldur?!" "He must have betrayed us!" "THAT BASTARD!" "Indeed. We'll get our revenge..." Howard notices Diggle is chewing on his chains, and Diggle looks to him. "I had to try." - Ayano, skipping across Water 7, was on top of the roofs of the buildings. She had a massive grin on her face, and she was waving her arms around while thinking about what to do. That's when she smelt something in the air. She took a huge sniff, and her face become extremely large, and she was drooling. "Meat..." She got into a sprint position, and instantly speeded off. A huge sonic boom exploded from behind her, and she broke the sound barrier. In less then 10 seconds, she was in Mach 10, and soon, even beyond that. - The Attack pirates were eating the bacon, when suddenly a loud thump came from the roof the ship. Tack, heard it, and looked up, blinking. "Umm... What?" The door broke down, with Ayano kicking it down. She saw the meat, and leaped in. She grabbed a bunch of bacon strips, and stuffed it down her throat, munching on it. She was enjoying it, while nearly everyone had a massive face fault at the sight. A random women just busted into there home, and started eating their food. Tack, stood up, and pointed at her accusingly. "MY FOOD!" She stared at Tack, and blushed. She looked away, hiding her face with her hair, and pushed some bacon towards Tack. "Please... Have some of my bacon..." Both Taka and Ness were stunned. "She's good!" But Tack, wasn't so convinced. "YOU THIEF! GIVE ME BACK MY BACON!" "I'm giving you some food." "THIEF! YOU EVEN DRESS LIKE ONE!" "MY OUTFIT IS STYLISH AND EXTREMELY FEMININE! UNLIKE YOUR OUTFIT, MR. YELLOW AND BLACK DOTS!" "THAT OUTFIT IS AWESOME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY EXTREMELY SKILLED FASHION CHOICES! COMPARED TO YOURS, ANYONE'S CHOICE IN FASHION IS BETTER THEN YOURS!" "OH YEAH?! WELL... YOU'RE SHIP IS STUPID!" "MY SHIP IS SWEET! YOU ALSO NOT ONLY BROKE A DOOR, BUT MY FAVORITE DOOR! YOU OWE ME A NEW DOOR, AND A SUPER COOL ONE AT THAT!" "OH YEAH?! WELL IT'S OBVIOUS I BROKE THAT DOOR BECAUSE I WAS DISGUSTED BY THE AWFULNESS IT WAS!" "LIES! IT WAS THE GREATEST DOOR YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!" "NO, IT WAS THE WORST, JUST LIKE YOU!" "NO, IT WAS THE BEST, UNLIKE YOU!" The two stop screaming, and they sweat a little. Ayano, grabs Tack's face, and kisses him. Everyone stares at it, and reacts. Taka, grabs his eyes, and screams. "I'M BLIND!" Malk, slams a frying pan in his face. Rangton, grabs the Poison vials. "I NEED TO DIE!" Zozo, and Christie hug each other, and scream. Freya, grabs Oak's flower mask, and stuffs it on her head. Oak, stuffs his head in a wall. Ness, jumps out of the room. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" Tack, completely shocked, pushes Ayano away, and looks completely weirded out, and even a little scared. "Why did you kiss me?!" "I... I don't know... I just thought..." "It feels so weird..." Freya, has her fingers in her ears, and is singing. "I can't see the bad sights! Tack isn't kissing someone! Lalalalalalaalaalalala!" Rangton, stoping himself from suicide, saw that they stopped, and he breaths in a sigh of relief, and puts the poison down. "Thank god... I don't know why, but picturing Tack and a woman... It's worse then anything Masatoshi could ever do. The worst part... Is I can't even make fun of that... I'm serious... It's scary!" Taka, scratching his eyeballs, stops, and chews on a piece of bacon. His eyes start bleeding, but he ignores it. "Malk, you made some good bacon." Malk, nearly unconscious, does a thumbs up. - Balthazar, walks inside the marine base, and the marines salute him. He stares at them, and notices that many of them have eyes of men and women who were tortured. Balthazar walks past them, and a man gets in front of him. The man is covered in wraps, and has two crutches under his arm. One marine panics, and grabs the man. "Polly, Don't get up! You're spine is still broken! If you don't rest, you'll be crippled forever!" "I... I know... But Balthazar... Is my superior... And a good man... I must... Salute him... Like any good marine would do..." Polly salutes Balthazar, but winces in extreme pain. Balthazar, looks to Polly, and grabs him. He gives Polly, a deep hug. "Protect them. These are your subordinates." "I know... I was weak... I won't be... Next time." "I saw your eyes. I'm certain you won't. Now tell me... Where is he?" - Masatoshi, inside a jail cell, and covered by hundreds of chains, and has 20 men pointed rifles at him, and explosives surrounding him. However, Masatoshi is smiling, with his grin coming off as less joyful, and more broken. Balthazar, outside the cell, grabs a key, and puts it in. He opens the jail cell, and walks in. Masatoshi looks to him, and he chuckles a little bit. "1st star Vice admiral Balthazar... It's been months since I last saw you! How are you doing? I don't know about you, but I'm rather happy actually. Please, sit down in my office, and have some tea." "Don't fuck with me. I know what you did?" "Oh, you find out? Okay... I heard that Aterio's birthday is coming up in a week! I'm going to surprise him with a big cake! It's going to be his 49th birthday! I wonder how much he has seen in his life... Can you believe that he's that old already? It's just a plain wonder..." "You little shit... You're still pretending? Even now?! YOU SUCK FUCK! SHOW ME THE MONSTER YOU REALLY ARE!" "Really? Well, of course! I'll let you help cut the cake!" Balthazar nearly slaps Masatoshi, but stares at his eyes. He stops, and walks away, leaving the cell. He looks to a marine, and thumbs at him. "He's no threat." "What are you talking about?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?!" "I know. He's not himself anymore though. Seems he couldn't take losing his position, so he just snapped. Kind of sad, in a way. He may not be a good man, but he was still a person. To see him fall like that... It's actually kind of pathetic." Masatoshi, still smiling, heard the word 'pathetic', and his face became twisted. "Pathetic..." He lifted his arm, breaking a chain. The marines saw it, and nearly panicked. "PATHETIC?!" He broke the chains, and got up. He was on his feet, and he snarled, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I AM NOT PATHETIC!" He placed his hands together, and was snarling. "BAKU..." Balthazar, is inside the cell, and he slams the hilt of his sword in Masatoshi's gut. Masatoshi stared at his stomach, and he exploded. He was pushed back, and Balthazar slashed at Masatoshi, but Masatoshi blocks it with the palm of his hand. Balthazar turns his leg into Armant Haki, and he slams it into Masatoshi's gut. Masatoshi spits up blood, and falls down, defeated. Balthazar, took a step back, and noticed that his sword was bent a little. Had he been at full power, he was sure that he would have been defeated. In fact, he's lucky that he caught him off guard. Masatsohi, with his back to the wall, lifts his arm up, and tries to grab Balthazar's coat tails. "You... Don't walk away from me... You..." "You know... I looked up to you... In a way. I considered you a good marine... Now... I can't even stand to be in your presence. I could tell... From your eyes... That you're no different then the people upstairs. But instead... Of rising up from it... You fell. I admit... What you went through... It must have been awful... But you refused to grow up. You only became weak. Not because of what happened... But only because of you... You had potential... But you lost it. What made you lose it Masatoshi?" Masatoshi, looking to his hand, remembers his fondest memory. -10 years ago- A 13 year old Masatoshi is struck by a large man, and he hits a wall. The man grabs a beer bottle, and slams it against a wall, and points the broken bottle at his neck. "You little shit... I raised you after your parents died, and you give me this, in response?!" "I... I REFUSE TO STEAL FROM MRS. DUBLY! SHE'S A NICE WOMAN!" "But unlike her, I'm the one raising you!" "SHE FOUGHT TO HAVE ME, AND INSTEAD, YOU WON BECAUSE YOU'RE MY UNCLE!" "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The door breaks down, and an 18 year old Terry comes in, flashing a smirk, and smoking a cigar. He raises his pistol up, and fires it 5 times towards the ceiling. "What's up, bitches?" The man, turns around, and looks terrified. "Who... Who are you?!" "A friend to the deceased. Tell them I said hi." Terry points his gun at the man's head, and fires a shot, killing him instantly. Masatoshi looks terrified, and crawls to a corner. Terry, puts the gun away, and walks to Masatoshi. He bends down, and puts his hand out. Masatoshi, becomes fearful of the hand, but Terry only smiles warmly. "Hello. My name is Terry. My father was a friend to your parents. He wanted me to check on you. What I saw... I didn't like." "But... You killed him..." "Only because he would have killed you. Masatoshi... I'm going to protect you. Okay? I promise that no one will harm you. You know why? Because... You're my friend." Terry raises his pinky, and grins. Masatoshi, takes the pinky with his own, and Terry shakes it. "Pinky promise?" "... Pinky promise..." "That's good. Ever wanted to see a boat? Ooh, I have so much fun stuff! Hey, what's with the cat ears?" "Oh, my mom was 1/4 Cat tribe." "Aww, so that makes you 1/8. Well, I just want to say... Welcome to the real world. It's not a nice place... But people like you and me? We'll live okay in it. Just listen to me, and I promise you'll go far." Masatoshi grins a little, and Terry picks him up, hugging him, and walking past the dead corpse of the uncle. -Present- Masatoshi looks to his hand, and begins to sob. "You... YOU TOLD ME WE WOULD BE FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU... YOU... you were my only friend... I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Balthazar, looks down at Masatoshi, and Masatoshi has tears in his eyes. "You think that fixes everything?" "No... It never will... No matter what I do... I never will... But... I refuse to go down any lower... Send me to Impel down... I will... I will try... To atone for what I did..." Balthazar, walks to Masatoshi, and puts his hand on Masatoshi's head. "You have a long and heavy road." "I know." "No one will look at you, without knowing of your sins." "I know." "And the worst part? They will always be right. You deserve everything that came, will come, and will follow." "I deserve it... Everyone like me... The Six... Arthur... Terry... We all deserve it... But for now... I believe I will have to know... That I will be the first to suffer." "... Masatoshi... I hope that one day... You could become the man I thought you were." "I never will..." "That's why I hope." Masatoshi, and Balthazar stay in place, with Masatoshi sobbing the entire time. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc